NCIS from A to Z
by Beauty-Sports99
Summary: NCIS short stories from letters A to Z. Involves the whole group in some funny, romantic, sad moments that helps them pull together as a family. :)
1. Chapter 1

A: Adolescent

The bullpen was relatively quiet as agents tried to get their work done, so they could head home early for the weekend. In result, the place was clearing out fast, others escaping from the workload, and some just trying to get away from the aggravating noise my partner was making.

_Click. Click. Click Click Click Click._

"Tony! You have been clicking that pen since we have arrived for work. Will you cut it out already?" I exclaimed at him, fed up. "Some of us are actually trying to work."

His ever-present smirk was starting to make its way onto his face. "For your information Zee-Vah, I've already finished my work for the day," he declared smugly as he started to resume his obnoxious clicking, making sure to make my name as pronounced as he can.

"Gibbs would not like it if you were not working Tony," I told him matter of factly, turning towards his desk. His pen was poised in his hand, his thumb hovering over the end of it. "And if you do not stop that pen clicking of yours, I will go over there and kill you with it," I threatened at him, swiveling back towards my own desk, intent on doing my job.

Tony's lips dropped into a frown as he stared at me accusingly. "You wouldn't Ziva, it's my favorite pen!"

I glared at him, tempting him to try out my patience, which, with every passing second, was wearing thinner. I grinned triumphantly as he held up his hands in surrender, before sticking his pen in the top left drawer of his desk. I smiled slightly as I focused my attention on my load of paperwork, stuff that probably won't be done until late tonight.

_Tap. Tap. Tap Tap Tap Tap._

I sighed heavily, before bringing my head up to focus on my partner across the bullpen. "Tony," I said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my keyboard," he replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because Ziva, I have nothing to do, and I like the way an "m" looks when you type a lot in a row" he explained. "Kind of like a ton of mini mountains," he added, stating as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at him, dumbfounded on what his sources of entertainment had proven to be.

"Oh, my bad Tony. I had not realized how much m's looked like little mountains," I responded, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well now you do Zi" he stated innocently, grinning as the only sound in the bullpen was his annoying tapping.

"Goodness Tony, sometimes I think you are a ten year old stuck in a man's body."

He suppressed a hurt expression, but his eyes glinted mischievously as he stared at me from his position behind his desk.

"You are such an adolescent" I declared, returning to my work load.

"I'm not a child. Am I a child McGeek?"

McGee glanced at me before putting his gaze back on Tony. "Well uh, Tony, you do act a bit childish sometimes" he responded guiltily. I snorted loudly at Tony's expression of disbelief.

"I agree with McGee all too well Tony. You are a child most days of the week."

Tony pouted and resorted to tapping his foot against the side of his desk. _Thump. Thump. Thump Thump Thump Thump. _

_ "_Dead marine in Quantico! Gear up" came the loud commanding voice of Gibbs over the chatter of everyone working.

_ "_Boss, do you think I'm a child?" questioned Tony, still tapping his foot against the desk annoyingly.

Gibbs turned around to stare at him without replying to his Senior Field Agent's question. "All I know DiNozzo, is that if you don't quit that tapping, you won't have that foot anymore."

I chuckled at his response, grabbing my coat and securing my gun in its holster. I barely had time to dodge out of the way as Tony's favorite pen sailed past my head. "Yup.. definitely an adolescent."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

B: Bungee Jumping

She had originally planned to go alone, free her mind of work and cases and death that was a constant reminder of what she dealt with every day. But that morning she'd accidently let it slip and next thing out of his mouth was

"Going alone are we? You know, I have nothing going on tonight Zee-vah."

Upon arriving after work, she'd grown to him coming with her. Both had signed up for their allotted time and chosen out the size of safety they needed. The man working the harnesses helped to strap her in, and he seemed content with his roaming hands groping her as he hooked the ropes to the seat she was sitting in. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Tony's face of anger, because even through all of his poorly hidden panic, he was looking out for her. When he was strapped in, they stood side by side, the instructor having already told them they could go. She looked sideways to see his face, gone pale and he was trembling despite the hot temperatures that evening.

"Tony?" She reached out to take his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes fluttered open, panic clearly showing in them now, and he gulped, seemingly trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible, before smiling weakly.

"Yeah Ziva?"

She knew he was faking, but played along to calm his nerves. "Just wondering if we were going to stand here all night."

His Adams apple bobbed up and down nervously, as his eyes darted back to her. Neither of them moved until she glanced at Tony, declaring she would go first if he wanted. He smiled widely, all worry forgotten after that sentence, before putting both hands on her shoulders and shoving her off the platform and into the empty air below.

"Tony!" came the known ear piercing shriek as her world was flipped upside down momentarily from the sudden change in motion.

"Yeah sweet cheeks?" he replied, not being able to conceal the laughter that was bubbling up inside, his façade of fear having left.

"What was that for?" she yelled out, bouncing around in her harness, limbs flailing wildly as she tried to steady her bearings.

"I didn't want to go first" he responded innocently.

"And shoving me from 30 feet up is supposed to make _me _want to go first?"

"Well... you said you would," he stated, confusion flashing across his face.

"I said it to calm your nerves; I would not actually have gone first!"

He smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "It looks like you're already down there, so I might as well leave you to your fun," he explained, struggling to find a way to disengage himself from the mass of ropes attached to him.

"Tony!" she screamed, angry at how many times she had to yell his name. "You better get your butt down here!"

"Or what?" he said nonchalantly, knowing she couldn't do much from her position down there.

"Or I will leave the country," she shot back coldly, arms crossed and a determined expression on her face.

He frowned slightly, knowing it was a convincing lie, before closing his eyes and walking forward, his means of trying to quench the fear in him by not looking. With luck not on his side, she watched as he clumsily tripped over his own feet on his way towards the edge, sending him tumbling over screaming bloody murder.

"For god's sake Tony, for someone who claims they are not a girl, you sure sound like one" she told him, fits of laughter rippling through her body as she maneuvered next to him.

But for once in his career her partner was silent, eyes focused on a point far out in front of him. She immediately stopped teasing him, know his phobia of jumping from heights tried to be masked by false bravery.

"Oh Tony, I'm sorry" she whispered, unsure of how to deal with him like this.

She didn't notice his body silently shaking as he started to chuckle aloud. Her head shot up as she turned to look at him as if he were crazy. "You liar! I thought you were freaked out or seriously injured" she angrily told him, mood changing quickly.

He stopped chuckling to notice her body language as she turned away from him, radiating waves of frustration. "Zee-vah," he started as he wrapped his arms around her, pushing away the feeling of how she tensed quickly. "I'm fine, one hundred percent A-Okay." Nothing. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you angry."

She moved towards him and placed her head lightly on his chest as she breathed deeply. "Rule six. And I swear DiNozzo, I could kill you right now."

"But you won't, right?"

"No," she stated simply, "not now."

He grinned and then reassured her he was not a girl, and how he was obviously a man, for a man would not have screamed on his way down, and he pointed out he had definitely not.

Her peals of laughter rang out and she shoved him off, knowing for sure he was fine. Because if he were the definition of a real man, she knew she wouldn't live long with anyone else watching her back.


	3. C: Christmas

The snow that drifted down in small flurries that Christmas morning was pure white. It resembled the color of white wool or the lovely material that made up the perfect wedding gown. It fell down in groups, blanketing and sticking to the cool, hard ground. If you looked carefully, you could see that all kinds of animals had stomped through it already, leaving many sized prints zigzagging to random paths taken by those who made them.

In town you could hear the hum of the church bell as it was struck by the priest announcing the wonderful time, and the chatter of voices echoing and bouncing off the walls, filling in the void of silence that usually adjourned this time of day.

In all her years of working she had never seen the Naval Criminal Investigative Service building quite like this. Someone had gone all out this season, trying to inject holiday spirit into those who didn't already possess it. Wreaths of different sizes hung from the grand windows, small, medium and large red bows claiming each individual decoration.

But she was surprised to see in the corner of the room near the elevator, a small, and very much real tree. Bulbs with miniature snowmen and Santa's sat resting on its branches, silver tinsel hazardously thrown into the air and landing onto the pine needles sticking out. Under the woodsy tree sat a replica of Santa's bag, a bulging red sack filled with colored, patterned, and taped presents addressed to a specific someone. Some unlucky gifts had fallen out and were splayed across the floor in heaps while co-workers walked by with amazement clearly written across their faces.

Waking up this morning and feeling the chill in the air, she thought today wouldn't be that different from every December 25 at NCIS. This year, another slipping by with multiple memorable events, had changed her inside and out.  
Altogether, Christmas had always been nothing for her. She had never woken up in excitement, rushing outside to see the much awaited snowflakes sprinkling down atop the lawn. Never felt the rush that came with opening presents, wondering what on earth they could be. Sure, she was Jewish and Christmas was of no importance to her, but she had always wanted the thrill of feeling what every other Christian was feeling on that day. Yes, she was absolutely proud to be Jewish and had never regretted her religion in her life, on those rare moments of peace, as December flew by quicker and quicker each year, getting agonizingly close to that date, she wondered whether Christmas was worth the adrenaline, the romance, the spirit.

As the only Israelian in the office, she couldn't help but feel disappointed as her teammates jabbered on and on about their holiday plans, and the parties that they would be attending as she thought of her couch and a good book, her only company planned that evening. When she recalled everything that had happened this past year, she realized maybe some Christmas spirit would do her some good. She knew for sure that a certain happy Goth would not let her be stumped this holiday, would want her to join in the fun and jokes that made up her favorite family. And she couldn't help but notice how the holiday had put everyone in a jolly good mood.

On the contrary, he absolutely loved this time of the year. No work, partying with many ladies, drinking one or more beers wishing everyday was today. As a result, he couldn't help but smile on the 25th, the spirit and the goodness of it all affecting him. Although the tinkling of laughter that floated around the city and the office was enough to warm his heart. What he loved the most about this day was the inner child that rose out of everyone, carefree and wild, with just family and friends to spend time with in front of a roaring fire as you chat about nothing to everything. And he couldn't help but notice how the holiday had put everyone in a jolly good mood.

Approached by everyone to attend the annual office party, she caved, and now here she was. Not being able to help the smile from forming on her face, she watched her co-workers and family, her way of silently telling him she was relaxed, undoubtedly happy. They stood side by side, both discussing topics neither could follow nor could they care. The happy little Goth came announcing the start of the present swapping events, causing a breakout of new grins to form on people's faces.

He grinned and reached behind him, producing a small, square present from inside his desk drawer, its cover, she noticed, designed with small phrases and idioms that she always messed up.

"I thought we agreed no gifts." she told him, not that surprised he got her one anyway.

"I must have missed that conversation."

She smiled slightly and attentively opened the wrapping paper square by square, not wanting to ruin the thoughtfulness on the front.

Pushing away the colorful tissue paper prepared around the object, she gasped aloud at the gift resting inside. Atop plush, velvet interior sat the most gorgeous necklace she'd ever laid her eyes on.

It was a necklace in the shape of a heart, jewels running along the outside, the front, and the chain. The color was distinctive, a navy blue that made up the whole heart. On the piece of jewelry were small, individual diamonds placed in eccentric patterns, one curved in a figure eight while the other swirled around it in a graceful arch. The rim around was covered with miniature replicas of the stones, four put down followed by a Swarovski crystal, then another four and so on until the pattern made its way around the perimeter of the object. Connected to it was the chain of the necklace; a hearty sterling silver. It attached to the heart by a navy blue loop where the chain was inserted through and clasped in the back. Looking at it now, she had never seen something as beautiful before.

"Turn it over," he whispered quietly, motioning to the back.

Making sure to notice how each individual stone caught the light and showed a rainbow as a whole, she slowly turned it over.  
There engraved in the back of the heart were seven heart stopping words.

_Ziva- I'll always love you, Love Tony_

A rush of tears sprang into her eyes at the love and adoration written in that one sentence. The feeling in her stomach was such a loving, giddy, mesmerizing, captivating feeling that she couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on her face.

With tears running down, she threw her arms around Tony, squeezing him in a way she had never thought to do before. In return, he leant his head down to drop a kiss on her forehead. She sobbed into his shirt, not caring if anyone watched and stared because it was just them two standing alone together in the deserted bullpen.

She quickly motioned to the necklace, still choking back tears, and he understood her gesture. His light touches brushed the hair away from the nape of her neck, and her skin tingled and burned where he touched it. Clipping it facing outward, he delicately settled it on top of her collarbone.

She smiled up at him, silence covering them as she enveloped him in another crushing hug.

"Thank you," she managed to get out, still in a daze at his caring movement and the object he used to represent it for her.

"I wasn't.. sure if you would like it, if its your taste," he murmured.

"I love it," she told him smiling, "thank you a million times."

"Only for you," he whispered back, relieved that she loved it.

They stood like that the whole party, next to each other, this new development between them making it tough to let the other go anywhere. No one asked them any questions, simply stared at the object around her neck and the arms around her waist before moving on, smiles playing on their lips.

All night her thoughts were amazing ones, filled with happiness. All night his thoughts were reality, thinking ahead to how they should always spend the holiday like this.

And the kiss they shared, well that too meant something; how Christmas had just taken on a whole new meaning for them.

them.


End file.
